infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Moozipan Cheese
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CirChris (Talk) 2010-09-13T18:39:26 Congratulations and welcome! Really? I could've sworn that you were a regular here before. Anyway, no, a spoiler template is missing from this Wikia. Honestly, fixing the already created and outdated templates are on my to-do list, but I'll try to get a spoiler template here sometime. CirChris -Here to help! 19:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ah I remember where I've seen you, in the Call of Duty Wikia. Anyway yeah, I was going through putting an infobox through each of the levels, but I in all honesty lost all motivation for it. And these days when I DO get motivated school has got me locked down :|. Not a good situation for me at all. CirChris -Here to help! 02:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright thank you, I'll try to get on the list of things to do this weekend. Unless my parents surprise me with another "trip" to somewhere, I should have time to do things. CirChris -Here to help! 00:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Houston Article You've been doing some work on the Houston article (as have I, as you've seen), oh, by the way, I know it's spelled "a" or "an" based on the pronouncation of the first letter, not the actuall letter, but kind of forgot that, good you fixed it, anyway. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, if you're planing on playing through inFamous 2 anytime soon, can you keep an eye (or ear) out for the USTV woman? She's mentioning a president. Now, I only heard it breifly, but she mentions name. So, I was wondering it if may be the US president during inFamous' storyline, or simply the president of NSA. If you're gonna play that through, keep an eye out for me, if you've got time, of course. I'm planing on rewriting the entire NSA article, so I need as much information as I can. Also, if it turns out to be the US president, that can be a good article, too. Oh, if you need any help just run through me, and I'll help you. Not that you seem to need any. Dear wishes, Alareiks 100% 16:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Template Placement Here on inFamous Wiki, we (currently) put most template box-tags on the top of the articles. These includes Site Maintaince templates and the spoiler template. If you have any complains on this, see War Clown - he's the one making the final call on that one, altrough he'll probably has to discuss it with me or the other admins. Alareiks 100% 17:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey. A little funny, War just made a section-template for Ce-Stub. Or, to not mention links, section-stubs. There's also a Sec-Non-canon and article non-canon upcomming. Altrough I'm not sure what we'll call them or when they'll be done, but soon they will be. Alareiks 100% 18:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Spoilers Hello. Yes, I can see your point. The thought of the problem passed through my head when I transferred my work on the Cole sandbox to the official page. I'll begin making one right now, though ours would be constructed differently, probably similar to our non-cannon section template. Either way, it'll work just fine. Sound good? --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 09:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC)